Goode's Percabeth
by Bella2002
Summary: Percy hates high school. He hates the slutty girls and the annoying boys, all he wants is Annabeth, and his wish comes true, his wise girl is back and New York, and they are about to challenge everyone who doubts them.
1. Fake Photo

** Percy p.o.v**

The door swished behind me as I walked, the usual Goode dilemma was held. The boys glaring at me, the girls smiling sweetly, eyeing me, or giving me seductive looks. It's not that the girls are not pretty they are just not Annabeth. With her pretty gray eyes, and her honey smelling princess curls, she was one of kind and these girls were... Well... Not. Some were slutty, some were loners, and some were just plain nerds. But Annabeth was this tough, hot nerd, they were not, they were all sorted into some category. As I opened up my locker, I smiled at the picture of Annabeth taped to it. Her honey blond hair and her startling gray eyes made me get all tingly inside. The moment was ruined by my friend Jordan.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"My girlfriend Annabeth-"

"Woah! She's to hot to be _your _girlfriend," he stated bluntly. I glared at him. Roman, my other friend walked up. His arm was tightly strapped around his girlfriend Emma.

"Hey Emma! Hey Roman!" Jordan called out, I knew he was going to try to show them the photo about my 'fake' girlfriend.

"Hey!" They called back together, they looked at each other and blushed. For some reason they reminded me of Hazel and Frank. Jordan took the photo off my locker.

"Look, he's claiming this chick as his girlfriend-" before Jordan could the photo was whisked from his hands. Jayden the world class jerk was eyeing this as though he was going to eat it.

"Look at this one. You would never be able to get a girl like this Jackson, she obviously not real," Jayden said with a sneer.

"Oh yea. Wanna bet?"


	2. Sandra

_"Look at this one. You would never be able to get a girl like this Jackson, she obviously not real," Jayden said with a sneer._

_"Oh yea. Wanna bet?"_

**Annabeth's p.o.v**

I glared at the boy who was holding my photo.

"Your real?" He asked. He reached towards me, trying to touch me but I slapped his hand away.

"Yes, I'm real. Got a problem with that?" I snapped. The boy shook his head frantically.

"No. Nope. Nope. Noooope. My princess. My lady. My beautiful-"

"will you shut up already Jayden?" I heard Percy say sharply. I looked up to find my seaweed brain walking closer to me. His bright sea green eyes made butterflies flow in a stream across my stomach.

"Wise girl," he whispered. I breathed out through my mouth.

"Seaweed brain I mi-" but before I could finish my sentence Percy's lips crashed down on mine. I put all of the love that I held in my heart in that kiss. Before any words could be said as we pulled a part the loud anxious ring of the bell signaled we needed to get to class.

"Let's go Percy!" I cried grabbing my books.

"Wait! Let me get my stuff." Percy whined. I groaned but kissed his nose. Oh seaweed brain.

...

Paul's p.o.v (a/n: you don't get that from every story )

I was looking at the attendance sheet, the bursting sounds of teenagers voices echoed across my poorly painted walls. Finally the second bell rang, meaning 'if your still out in the hallway it's an instant detention'. And of course, I followed these rules, well tried to anyway. I looked up at the noisy class and inwardly groaned, no Percy. He can't keep doing these things. I stood up, all the students instantly quieted down.

"Good Morning-" before I could finish my sentence the door was whisked open.

"Sorry, we're late!" I instantly glared because I knew Percy was standing at the door. He promised Sally and I that he would stop being late to class, but here he was acting all innocent. I reached for the detention slips on my desk, but then I caught a whiff of familiar lemon shampoo, startling gray eyes, and honey blond hair.

It was Annabeth.

**Annabeth's p.o.v**

I smiled slightly at Paul's awed face. His face then broke out into a grin, his arms opened wide, and I felt happiness surge through my vieins.

"Annabeth!" He cried and wrapped me in a tight hug, I smiled and laughed and hugged back, Paul was like my father.

"Hey Paul?" Percy asked. I let go of Paul and Paul beamed at me and Percy.

"Yes son?"

"Can Annabeth and I sit together?" Percy pleaded with big sea green puppy dog eyes.

"No" Percy sighed and sat which was his normal seat, with a slutty girl, grrr. I sat next to a petite brunette, she had long brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a smile that could compare to Apollo. The girl turned to look at me, her soft brown eyes seemed to dig into my soul like Chiron.

"I'm Giavanna" I smiled at the girl and stuck out my hand.

"Annabeth" The girl smiled and we both turned to get back to lessons.

* * *

Sandra's p.o.v

The morning air was filled with fresh sounds of air and continues laughter, I knew they were my maids because my dad and mom were not here, they both loved to travel, and leave me out of place. I yawned and pulled my hands over my head attempting to stretch, but I couldn't stretch for long, or even sleep for hat matter. I rushed down stairs attracted to my favorite morning scent, bacon. The wooden steps were as oily as ever, and without my contacts I couldn't see a bit, so crashed down, butt blazing with the ferocity of the fall, I'm sure it mad a loud crash because my maid Mary Lou came rushing towards me.

"Oh!" Mary Lou helped me out of my uncomfortable position. I rubbed my eyes, my bleary scene forgotten.

"Hmmm, is that bacon I smell?" Mary Lou grinned widely and nodded her head mutely before practically dragging me to the kitchen. "Yum!" Then I dug in.

...

I was late, as usual. I didn't care of course because usually my friends would wait for me by the entrance. But when I got there they were not by the entrance, in fact they were not there at all. Rushing inside, I hope this was one of there tricks where they would burst out from around the corner and scare the crap out of me. But they didn't. When I tripped and fell on my podex, I looked around feeling self conscious, but then I realized something I was alone, I was purely, truly alone. I was used to seeing some weird kid lurking in the shadows of the school, but I never considered I might be one of them. I was use to coming late, going home late and not caring, it was just so me. But every time I committed being late I always had my friends, Percy especially. As I stood in front of Mr. Blofis' door my mind went on overdrive.

"God, Please help me," I prayed before opening the. I swung open the door.

"Sandra, come in" I smiled gratefully at Mr. Blocks before glaring at the blonde who was sitting in my seat.

"Mr. Blofis?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes..." Then be noticed the blonde was sitting in my seat. "Go sit over there" I smiled. That seat was closer to Percy then my old one. SCORE!

**Hey guys, I missed you guys. I'm sorry this was a lousy chap. Anyways, guys please PM me or review with information for a character you want in the story. I'll try to post as soon a possible, but it's pretty hard since I'm juggling stories.**


	3. Souls alone (WARNING!- Half chapter)

**This is a half- chapter.**

Sandra's p.o.v

Truth be told, I left school. I couldn't stand watching the two smooching up a storm. Kissing. Telling that they loved each other. It just hurt to much. I wish I could cry. But I couldn't. I had to be strong. I sighed sadly as I opened wide the doors of my home.

Mary Lou greeted me with a bight smile that always made me feel better. But not today.

"Oh, Sandra, what's wrong?" I said nothing. I did nothing. I looked at my toes. Mary Lou sighed. She smiled and took both sides of my face. "I care about you more then anything dearest. Tell me" I highly doubted the fact that she cared about me more then anything.

"Nothing!" I snapped. Mary Lou sighed. Her lips were formed into a frown and I felt a bit guilty for being so rude. "I-I'm sorry-" but Mary Lou waved me away. Her eyes were a huge vast pool of tears, as they spilled upon her bright red cheeks.

"Let me finish my work, ma'm" I felt so broken as Mary Lou walked away.

"Mary Lou," I sobbed. But Mary Lou didn't come back. I was alone on earth- and in soul.


End file.
